


What are Friends For?

by liternee109



Series: 00Q LDWS 2016 Submissions [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, moneypenny is an awesome friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of Spectre. Moneypenny comes to Q's aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> Week Four (final) Prompt: Dare   
> Genre: hurt/comfort   
> Challenge: none this week!   
> Word count: up to 200
> 
> This one was last minute and not beta'd. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and being awesome and encouraging as I wade into the waters of 00Q!

Q should have known better. He’s guided Bond through missions, been there in the aftermath of said missions as a house to break into instead of the “new” M’s. He knew better than to expect any other outcome other than Bond falling for some winsome badass women and leave it all behind. It’s not like Q had thought he was enough for Bond to stick around or anything foolish and juvenile like that.

Q was smarter than this; he was also smart enough to know when the big guns were needed. Less than an hour had passed between Q frantic call to Moneypenny and her arrival at his doorstep with wine, rom-coms, chocolate, and her favorite delivery menus. She had even brought cat treats to keep his hooligans in cuddly moods all night.

“You can’t truly believe this will make it all better?” Q was grateful of his friend but he wasn’t some weepy teenager, he wasn’t. 

Moneypenny threw a pillow at the bundle of blankets that was Q, “I dare you to try to keep sulking with an amazing drinking partner like myself. Buck up Q, we have wine to drink, movies to watch and men to curse.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am over at Tumblr at amarulasmile if you want to say hi.
> 
> This was definitely out of my comfort zone but a fun challenge to accept. I still can't fu;;y believe I actually was able to finish the 4 prompts. I hope you have enjoyed these.


End file.
